Happy NL Year: Countdown 2015 Edition!
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Last of the Fairies Story Trilogy. Let's see how Robo's year as a Plot Reset Robot went, shall we? Oh, wait, no, this barely talks about that, haha!


**Robo's POV**

 **So it turns out I can't stop writing about my Animal Crossing OCs, haha! Well, this is another story about Countdown, so I guess it's more of a sequel to "Happy NL Years" than the last story was.**

* * *

 _Brrrin-! Click!_

"Yes, Fairies Town Hall. How may I help you?" Isabelle asked as she answered the phone.

"Ah, you're always so cheerful, aren't you, Isabelle?" the man on the other side breathed happily.

"Sparro? Why are you calling me during work now!? I was waiting for a very important phone call an-" Sparro interrupted his hyperventilating girlfriend quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, dear. I was just calling you to tell you that I was visiting for Countdown. All my cases have been solved," Sparro soothed the dog.

"O-Oh, well, it will be great to see you again. Oh, wait! I should tell you this before you deduce Robo in front of everyone, but-"

"Robo?" Sparro asked, assuming the worst, "And what kind of secret do they have that no one knows about?"

Isabelle sighed; She had yet to get used to her quick-thinking boyfriend. "You remember last December when you caught me picking up a huge box from the Nooklings and you deduced that it was a Plot Reset Robot?" Isabelle asked.

Sparro nodded before realizing he was on a phone. "Oh, uhm, yes. I remember that the box was marked saying that it was the first model of its line," Sparro said, slightly flustered.

"Well the Mayor activated her after you left. He winded up naming her 'Robo', so clearly not the _best_ of names," Isabelle chuckled.

"Alright, so what's going on with Robo, then?" Sparro asked, starting to get his own idea of it.

Isabelle smiled. "Well, she started acting as an inhabitant after the Mayor decided that he didn't want anyone to move out anymore. I guess he's refusing all such requests now," Isabelle explained, "And not many villagers know that she's a robot despite her… obvious name."

Sparro nodded, his guess having been correct. "Alright, I'll make sure to not mention that she's a robot in front of others, then. Are there any other new developments in Fairies?" Sparro asked.

"Ah, well there's this koala…"

* * *

"Ah, so this is what Countdown looks like," Robo said to herself as she stepped out into the plaza, looking at all the colorful lights that shown brighter that it was now nighttime. She glanced at the large Countdown display, containing two huge party poppers.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Macaron smiled. The mayor was joining Robo; He didn't want to miss out on kissing his boyfriend on the last moment of the New Year this year.

Robo nodded. "Yes, it looks quite good," the P.R.R. smiled, heading over to Redd's stall. The salesfox had been in the plaza selling paintings just two days ago, so she wondered if the fox kept a close eye on Fairies.

Macaron had bought them some New Year's hats earlier in the day, Macaron's a conical yellow hat and Robo's a big red hat, so he handed Robo hers before he told Robo about last year's Countdown. She might have been a Christmas present, but she hadn't been activated until it was already well into April.

"I'm not expected to kiss anyone, am I?" Robo asked when the story was finished.

"Ah, uhm, no. It's just a thing couples do," Macaron explained, not expecting her take that away from his story. He lead over to the bus stop to rest.

Since last year, Macaron had unlocked a Public Works Project that actually looks like a bus stop, so of course he had placed it where the old bench used to be. Mac rested on the bench within and thought over the last year. "So many new things have happened this year. We got new villagers, celebrated older villagers' first birthdays in Fairies, not to mention started the town band!" Macaron smiled.

"And I helped those villagers move in, though you never noticed Marina sneak in…" Robo reminded the mayor, leaning against the wall of the bus stop.

"Ugh, if only Player had her editing powers back then! It would've been so much easier than just being frustrated with her house placement all the time," Macaron groaned, pulling at his jacket's sleeve.

"You're lucky she found her powers so quickly after you messed up my placement of Beau's house. If you hadn't left your house just because I had talked to Marshal, I might've been able to place Beau next to Bella's home on my own," Robo said.

Macaron blushed. "Sorry, it's just that he was the first villager you led around Fairies. I thought you two would hit it off or something."

"Well he _was_ the first to start calling me 'mon amie', so I guess we hit it off later than you expected," Robo smiled. The nickname that Marshal had given her had spread through nearly the whole town at this point.

"Oh, and of course I'd have to mention how you helped me keep Beau in town by rewinding time! You two are pretty good friends now, too, right?" Macaron asked.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to help you like that again. I have my own stuff to worry about now," Robo noted, adjusting her big, floppy hat.

Macaron nodded. "I wouldn't have let you act as a villager if I wanted to abuse your rewind powers," Macaron smiled, touching his own short hair.

Robo noted the hair. "You know, you seem to like wearing feminine clothing, but you don't like long hair. Why is that?"

Macaron's eyes widened, letting go of his hair as he thought about it for a second. "Well… It's not like I actually _want_ to be a girl. I guess I feel like really long hair seems like a step too far in my enjoyment of wearing skirts and dresses, y'know? Plus, and this is just a small part of my reasoning, Kabuki doesn't like when I have really long hair," Macaron explained.

Robo nodded, putting a hand up to touch her own synthetic hair, which fell down to her shoulders. "Fair enough. At least you found someone that agrees with your logic."

The Mayor nodded. "Yeah, I guess he does," Mac agreed.

"Why're you hanging out back here, mozie? Isabelle's passing out cider," Beau said, coming around from the right of the bus stop. The deer had a glass of the stuff in his own hand and Macaron got excited, remembering that from last year's Countdown.

"Be right back, Robo!" Macaron said, heading around the left side of the bus stop to go talk to his secretary.

Robo watched him leave before glancing back at Beau, who moved to stand beside her. "Oh, right, you can't drink anything…" the deer sighed.

Robo smiled. "You keep forgetting that I don't need food, huh?" she asked. By Beau's reaction to her words, it seemed that she had hit the nail on its head.

"Ah, sorry, I-" Beau began to apologize, but Robo put her hand up.

"No, it's fine. There are some sorts of robots that can eat, I know. It's mainly half-human robots, though," Robo said.

The words calmed Beau and he smiled. "You're really understanding, huh?" the lazy deer asked.

Robo chuckled. "Well I'm meant to be a tour guide robot, so I wouldn't exactly be a super-aggressive robot. I have to be nice and professional, so there are even safeguards in place in case I start swearing or cursing or do anything mischievous. Basically, I'll get shocked," Robo explained.

"O-oh? Wouldn't that be more dangerous for a robot compared to a real person, though?" Beau asked.

Robo frowned. "Err, yeah, kinda. My charging pad is equipped a repair kit that will initiate if it senses any damage done to me, though," Robo explained.

Beau's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that an electrical impulse would really damage the robot like it would in a movie. Robo caught Beau's look and chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't go crazy like one of those Terminator-types if anything happens," the P.R.R. assured him before Macaron joined them again.

The mayor held two glasses of cider. "Oh man, I told her that I was getting one for you, " Macaron gestured towards Robo, "and I got two!" he smiled.

"Wouldn't Isabelle know about Robo, though?" Beau asked, though he was still unsure of the whole story.

"Ah-, Uh-, Darnit!" Macaron shouted, realizing his mistake.

Robo burst out laughing, using an emotion joke. "Oh my gosh, Isabelle probably thinks you're addicted to the stuff now!" she said between her laughs.

Macaron blushed and took a sip of one of the bubbly drinks he was holding. Beau looked between the two, a smirk on his face as well.

"What's so funny, haysaurus?" a voice asked and Robo glanced to her right, seeing Colton standing there.

"Hey, Colton. Macaron just got two ciders from Isabelle and planned to have both of them for himself," Beau explained, explaining it in a way so that Robo's identity wouldn't be questioned. Robo looked at the deer thankfully.

Colton chuckled. "Well I haven't gotten any cider," Colton said, but Macaron hid his glasses from Colton.

Robo chuckled, glancing back at Colton. "So, where's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"I think he was buying a party popper," Colton said, glancing back around the bus stop before turning back to Robo, "But hey, what about you? Do you have a special person in your life? What about Beau?" Colton asked the P.R.R., pointing between the two.

Robo blinked. "Erm, I'm aromantic," Robo said, coughing awkwardly before pushing off of the bus stop wall.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Colton apologized.

Robo grunted before leaving the area, heading towards Isabelle. "H-hey!" Colton shouted. Robo assumed that Macaron had smacked the horse for ruining the moment.

Isabelle smiled when she saw Robo. "How's it going?" the secretary asked.

Robo gave a false smile. "It's doing okay. I kind of feel like telling everyone, though," Robo mumbled.

"Ah! Did someone say something insensitive? I can teach them a lesson, you know?" Isabelle said, putting on a fierce face.

Robo chuckled. "Dogmom Isabelle, huh? Thanks for the offer, but you should probably just stick to normal punishments," Robo assured her.

Isabelle glanced over at Redd before turning back to Robo. "You'd probably be safe if you told everyone now, you know? Just maybe not in front of Redd; He's pretty sneaky and I don't know what he'd do with that information," she whispered.

Robo nodded. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry," Robo assured Isabelle, deciding to hang out on the tree's bench for a while.

* * *

Not long later, the Countdown had hit 30 minutes and everyone began rushing into the plaza, party hats worn, and some not worn. Macaron came out from the bus stop when Kabuki came into the plaza. From what Macaron had told her about last year, they had done the same process of not kissing each other on the lips until the countdown billboard exploded.

Robo decided to give the perimeter a check again, passing by Cherry, who was rushing to go see her mouse girlfriend. Robo vaguely wondered who 'topped' with them, but she quickly tried to forget that since just then she saw Wolfgang and Colton making out in the bus stop.

'Ahhh, I'm surrounded by romance!' the P.R.R. screamed in her head.

Eugene approached Robo. "Hey, how's it going, Robo?

Robo smiled. She liked that Eugene's flirtatiousness had subsided since she first met him. In the beginning when she was showing him around town, the koala couldn't stop flirting with her even when she elbowed him in the throat, even though she had been shocked thoroughly throughout the action.

"It's pretty exciting and I'm pretty excited. Isabelle keeps changing the music and I'm hyped," Robo said, excited.

Eugene laughed, patting her on the back. "Don't worry. Two thousand sixteen will be awesome," he assured her just as a loud bird noise.

Robo quickly glanced around. "What the heck was that?" she asked, but Eugene seemed to be spooked as well.

"Ah, Sparro!" Isabelle screamed.

Robo glanced towards the screech, finding the dog wrapped up by a thin humanoid bird. "Ah, her boyfriend," Robo noted.

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend?" he asked.

Robo chuckled and told Eugene the whole story of last Countdown. "So the old Town Detective is in a long distance relationship with the Town secretary then, huh?" Eugene asked, repeating Robo's words.

The P.R.R. nodded, but before she could verbally answer, Sparro approached her. Robo noted the worried look in Isabelle's eyes as he did so and she wondered what that was about.

"So this is the new _human_ living in Fairies, huh?" Sparro asked, winking.

"Eh, erm, yes?" Robo agreed carefully, not understanding the wink.

"Well I won't be here long, but I just wanted to say hello," Sparro smiled, shaking Robo's hand with his wing.

Robo shook his hand softly, though Sparro tightened his grip around her hand, leaning towards her ear. "Don't worry, I already know," he whispered into her ear, making the P.R.R. jolt.

Eugene laughed and Robo gave the koala a mean glance. "Ah, well, thanks, Mr. Sparro," Robo bowed slightly after pulling her hand back.

"So, what kind of cases do you do?" Eugene asked the Bird Detective.

Robo took that moment to step away, finding a happy Beau to the left of the Countdown Billboard. The P.R.R. glanced at the Countdown clock. "Only a few more minutes left!" Beau smiled.

Robo nodded and Beau glanced over at her. "I've noticed that you're a bit more silent compared to Macaron," Beau noted, "Or at least aren't as extroverted."

Robo shrugged, "Yeah, well, not every knows that I'm a robot. I guess I'm fighting between wanting them to know and not wanting them to know," Robo explained.

"Well I heard that this is usually the time to tell secrets, but I guess that's more about confessions, huh?" Beau asked, sighing.

"So, how is your painting career going?" Robo asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, lovely! I just sold 'Hidden Monster' for two hundred bells recently!" Beau smiled.

"Oh, is that the one that Macaron inspired you to paint?" Robo asked.

Beau nodded excitedly, "Plus, I told the buyer that there was actually a hidden monster in the painting, and he seemed super surprised! I bet it'll really freak him out when he finds it!" Beau chuckled.

Robo chuckled, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing, though. He might want to hide it if it's too spooky."

Beau shrugged, "Ah well, no refunds!" he laughed.

Robo nodded, glancing back over at the Countdown Clock. Bella and Cherry were waiting in front of it, cuddling in the cold air. The Countdown was nearly on the last minute; Robo glanced around her. Isabelle was trying to pull Sparro away from Eugene, Macaron and Kabuki were sitting on the tree's bench, inching close to each other.

Marshal and Peanut were oddly missing from the group of couples and Robo wondered if they were watching the Countdown on TV instead of braving the cold outside. 'Ah, wait, no, don't think about the cold or everything will freeze up!' Robo reminded herself, imagining her space heater back home warming her gears just enough when she got back so that she didn't freeze up.

Even Redd was staring at the Countdown billboard as the large Party Poppers moved into place on the front of the stand. Now that Robo looked closer, she realized that the balloons decorating the stand were of fluffy sheep, or at least the outline of their face and a cloud-like shape around them; she wondered if Isabelle had balloons for every zodiac.

Robo went to go See savannah, the first villager in Fairies that had ever learned that she was a robot, albeit it was because of a weird prank that Macaron wanted to pull. Savannah smiled and adjusted her red New Years hat, this one conical like Macaron's hat. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I think I want to tell everyone about me being a robot, but I'm not sure how to do it," Robo admitted.

"Ah, uhm, th-this really isn't the time, though?" Savannah blushed as the clock began to beep.

Robo blushed. "Right, yeah, sorry."

Savannah sighed before hugging her best friend. "Nah, it's okay. Happy New Year, okay?" Sav said, kissing Robo on the forehead in a motherly gesture just as the clock went off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah," Robo screamed in a soft voice as Savannah pulled back.

"Oh, uhm, sorry! I just kind of see you like a child sometimes and-"

Robo cut off Savannah with her continued screaming. Clearly Robo's drivers didn't know what to do, because her cheek lights began blinking and Savannah quickly grabbed the P.R.R., pulling her behind a nearby pine tree just as the fireworks started. "Y-your lights are blinking," Savannah explained.

"I'd rather be shipped with my internal armmmm~!" Robo whined as her cheek lights died down.

"Ah, erm, there really doesn't need to be any shipping," Savannah assured Robo.

"Really?" Robo asked.

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I swear. I'm not a lesbian by any means," Savannah added.

Robo sighed slowly. "Alright, thanks," the P.R.R. said before heading to check out the fireworks.

Another glanced around showed everyone kissing nicely, well, other than Kabuki, who had pulled Macaron into the tree's soil from kissing him so intensely. Macaron looked about ready to smack the cat over the head.

Robo chuckled a bit before heading home. Her gears were cold and needed heat.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Marina's house placement – I got someone's octopus when they came over to get Chrissy and the octopus planted herself on the very edge of a flower pattern that I was making, destroying a row of hard-to-breed purple pansies! I didn't have homebrew back then, so I was just angry at her every time I checked behind her house for fossils. I would just see the incomplete flower pattern and, ugh. For some reason she had a bathtub and toilet in one corner of her room; I even caught her on the toilet one time. Boy, was that awkward.**

 **Robo's rewind powers - post/130957533537 of my ranty-ramblestein Tumblr-blog. That's the only mention of her rewind powers for now.**

 **Macaron's outfit during this Countdown - post/130957533537**

 **Dogmom Isabelle – Toriel/Undertale joke, haha. Robo recently referenced Undertale and Mettaton, so she's probably a fan.**

 **Macaron inspiring Beau – I mentioned it ages ago on the blog, but Beau said something related to the 'green-eyed monster', and Macaron suggested a painting where the monster is hidden in the foliage, since Beau mainly paints landscapes. Maybe Beau will turn into a landscape painter that hides secrets in their paintings!**

 **Internal Arm – Robo has a unique feature where there's a metal arm inside of her head area so she can edit internal bits at will, such as turning off the 'second meaning generator', which makes her clueless to everything from puns to double entendre-s. That's the only use of it that's been used on the blog at the moment.**

 **A/N: Ah-hah, I didn't have any idea of what to do for this one, so it just turned out weird. I was video blogging on the blog at the same time, but a bunch of videos refused to upload to tumblr, so it just looks half-finished on there.**

 **Happy New Year, Everyone!**


End file.
